


Wet

by DragonsPhoenix



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith, alone in her hotel room, just after <i>Bad Girls</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at Open on Sunday – wet – but not posted there because more than 100 words.

Buffy had thrown her little hissy fit in a coat that looked like it had come out of the Queen Mum's closet, as if the miss goody-two-shoes act could change anything. Not that there was anything to change, or nothing important anyway. What was one more missing person case in Sunnydale?

After Buffy had taken her royal pain-in-the-ass out of there, Faith had wiped her hands on her pants.   
A minute later she'd grabbed a towel out of the bathroom. She wiped her hands dry three times in less than ten minutes and they still felt wet. When she found herself going for the towel a fourth time, Faith threw it at the bed and grabbed her coat in passing as she fled through the door. The towel, stark red against the covers, had looked too much like fresh blood pooling.


End file.
